


You were always different

by MissTeaVee



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Small ficbit rewrite of Jaller’s Death in Mask of Light. In my mind’s eye, Jaller did not simply grab the Rahkshi’s staff. Blood, lots of blood.





	You were always different

“Jaller! JALLER!” Takau’s vision narrowed to his friend as the Ta-matoran was flung across the small space. Jaller impacted the ground and bounced; a ragdoll leaving a scarlet dragmark. Unable to process, Takua fled to him, skidding and grabbing Jaller’s body, trying to help his friend gain his feet. A soft moan of pain, and then, the rahkshi howling above him, and Takua hunched over his best friend, clutching Jaller’s head to his chest, trying to shield him.

Jaller looked at him with dull eyes, fear evident. “Ta…Kua…” He gasped. “Run.” But the chronicler couldn’t, not again, not now. All he could do was hunch more closely over his injured friend; and pray. A Roar of rage and a clash of armour, scarlet on poisoned red, and suddenly the Rahkshi was gone, battling against Tahu, to whom protective fury had given a new wind. Takua was only aware of danger passing, and then… the blood. Pooling in dark puddles over Jaller’s red armour, Staining the chronicler’s gauntlets,spilling across the ground. Growing horror forced Takua to look down, to see in his mind’s eye again the wicked staff visible though Jaller’s back superimposed over the ragged hole and shattered armour.

“No… Jaller, you’re gonna… Jaller it’s not gonna-” Takua’s arms, still cradling his friend, began to shake. He met Jaller’s gaze, and the Ta-matoran gave him a look full of suffering. “The Toa are here Jaller, you’ll…”

“Takua…” Whispered the Captain with effort. “Ta…”

“Jaller, s-save your strength…It’ll be okay… it’s supposed to be me, we both know that… Ta-koro needs you..” His breath was ragged, his heart wanted to flee, but there was no where he could escape from this.

“No…” Said Jaller, his voice barely a whisper. “Takua… you were never… a… We both know that…” He choked softly, unable to cough, and Takua shook his head frantically, not understanding, or perhaps, trying to avoid understanding. “You were always… different..” A sudden scraping sound made Takua look up, and he realized that Jaller’s hands had found the Mask; somehow, it was still right beside them. Jaller tried to lift it, but his shaking arm was too weak, and Takua caught it, grabbing Jaller’s hand and holding it as tight as he could.

“Jaller please….” Takua keened feebly, hugging his friend, the mask between them already forgotten. “Don’t leave me… I can’t…”

But Jaller could not hear him. He was gone.

It took forever to process that Jaller was dead, it took only seconds. The world was dim, blurry and mute; all that Mattered was that his friend would never be there again, and Takua’s heart burned so fiercely that he couldn’t feel the tears dripping down his cheeks.

 _You were always different…_ said Jaller.  _Takua! where are you!?_  Cried a voice he knew but didn’t recognize.  _Takua, the mask!_

_ShouldhavegivenMakutathemask,allmyfault,Jaller’sdeadbecauseofme.Shouldhavebeenme,notyou.JallerI’msorrypleasecomebackIneedyou._

_The Mask Takua, the Mask!_

He wanted to shatter into a million pieces, the world was over. “Jaller…”

_Take the mask, Takua!_

Somehow, blood did not stain the Avohkii, and its warm glow drew the heartbroken matoran’s gaze. He hated it, feared it, but Jaller wanted him to take it. To find the seventh Toa… he knew this.

_Always different…_

Takua’s hands reached for the mask of their own volition, removing the Pakari from his face and placing it on Jaller’s stomach. Slowly, he lifted the glowing Avohkii, shaking, hearing the whispers that had tormented since finding the mask, calling for him, crying his name.

_Takua…_

He put the mask over his face, and everything went dark. And Then There Was Light.

_Takanuva!_

He felt it searing away his vision as his body twisted and arched in beam of Light that came from within his own being. Markings, conduits of power flowed across his form, branding into his flesh and then these too began to burn, tearing away at the form and body of the matoran chronicler, and forming around him armour that glowed fiercely in the darkening twilight. Where once had stood Takua, chronicler of Mata Nui, was now a Toa with eyes that shone like stars from behind a golden mask, his head ringed by a shimmering aura.

“I am Takanuva.” He stated slowly to himself, turning to where the Turahk still battled against the Toa Nuva. “The Toa of Light.”

As if in a dream, he raised his arm, calling to him a pointed staff that trapped the Rahkshi in a beam of light, rendering it helpless, immobile. Surprised, the six Toa turned to see this new entity, and stared.

“Takua?” Gasped the Toa of Water, lowering her blades.

“Not anymore.” He replied, stowing his staff. As he looked at his hands, he saw his gauntlets, pure and shining gold. It seemed wrong.He turned, seeing Jaller’s corpse, the blue Pakari resting on his stomach, the cerulean tarnished by scarlet, and he reeled. It was real, it was all real. “I… I don’t understand.”

“Neither do we.” Said Onua softly. “Takua- Takanuva… are you alright?”

“No.” He replied, dropping to his knees, finding Jaller’s body and lifting it, clinging tightly. “No I am not.”


End file.
